


Then & Now

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short prompt pieces and drabbles centering around Stanley and Stanford Pines.  Ratings and tags due to change as appropriate with addition of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickle Terror

**Author's Note:**

> agentcupcakekat asked: (Five Sentence Fic Thing) Stan broke down giggling, unable to hold it in anymore as Ford's six fingers tickled his sides relentlessly.
> 
> [Also on Tumblr.](http://karmakelpie.tumblr.com/post/131330962106/five-sentence-fic-thing-stan-broke-down)

Above him, Stanford giggled, chubby cheeks bright red from their roughhousing.  As he sat on his brother’s stomach, he could feel his legs kicking as the floor beneath them, unable to dislodge himself and be free from such a terror of a tickle monster.

“F-Ford…! Knock it ooooooff!”

Stanford beamed as his brother twisted quickly to the side.  He toppled off of him with a wide eyed squeak and a small thud against the floor.  Quickly, Stanley sat up, his laughs trailing off into a small chuckle with their legs tangled together.

“Imma getchu back.  Just you wait!  You might be better at this, but you just wait!”  He grinned broadly.

His brother’s eyes widened before laughing and rolled onto his stomach before bolting toward their bedroom door, wrestling it open before running toward the stairs.  Stanley followed in hot pursuit, small feet pounding against the floor in a way he knew he’d get in trouble for later.

But no way was he letting Sixer get away  _that_  easy.


	2. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Word Challenge: Nail Polish

The first time Stan caught Ford doing it, paint spilled into a small incriminating puddle of the desk.  The pale blue starkly contrasted with the bright red on his brother’s face.  However, Stan didn’t get a close look for long as in the next second, Ford was stumbling to stand, knees catching on the keyboard shelf, only making the bottle roll more.  His hand fumbled ford the bottle, getting the paint along his fingers all the while stammering out excuse.  In the end, Stan quietly shut the door behind himself and handed his brother a few tissues from the box on the other end of the desk without a word.  

Ford didn’t bring it up later, and Stan didn’t try to pry.  They both knew what happened, and if his brother didn’t want to talk about it, Stan would wait til he felt ready.  He was never the one to ridicule him, so why would that incident change anything.

A few days later, Ford stumbled in from an afternoon at the library and blindly dropped his small stack of books on the desk, jumping a slight when he heard something knock over.  One look around the room told him Stan was still at boxing practice.  Carefully, he slid his stack over a few inches and saw three tiny bottles of nail polish sitting on a note tucked between his bookend and pencil holder.  With a small smile, he plucked up each one and rolled the smooth bottles between his fingers before setting it off to the side.  Blue, yellow, orange, all colors Ford usually found himself wearing.  

His gaze slid back over to the note, picking it up in one hand while he collected the bottles in the other.  

_“here’s for making you spill the first one  
now we’re even”_

When Stan came back that night, Stan didn’t see the bottles or the note, but he saw his brother sitting up in his bunk, a mystery novel in hand, yellow painted nails and all.


End file.
